Sheila's spring fashion show
As a balm for her pain of losing Lance, Jacqueline Haller gets into modeling for her aunt Sheila, for her Spring fashion show. Scene One Sheila Watkins Designs. Everyone involved is getting ready for the fashion show which was about to start. All the partners are ready. ANNOUNCER (Dwight Weist): The Role of Anngelique Minzell is now being played by Jodie Foster. ANNGELIQUE: How is everything going on? CLARISSA: I think we've got everything ready to go. SHEILA: The showstopper looks sensational! This was worth missing that stockholders meeting at Harper Industries. CHRISTINA: Is Dylan handling it? SHEILA: No, I had Sydney handle it in our stead. She's still the CFO, and has the same powers Dyl and I do. (Enter: Erin Theobold, one of the newest partners. Also with her is Rhonda Whittenberg, a former partner, coming along with her former sister in-law, Allegra) ERIN: This is so exciting. I have not done this before. ALLEGRA: You'll like this, Erin. RHONDA: Hello, ladies. CLARISSA: Are you sure you don't want to come back in as a partner, Rhonda? RHONDA: No, I can't. I am working hard at the State House, and I am enjoying the work. Besides, the business as it is now is at the best I have ever seen. You don't need me, you have the best line-up I have seen. ANNGELIQUE: The door is open for you. RHONDA: I will thank you for that, but I am happy. Sheila, how is Dylan doing? SHEILA: He's fine, Rhonda. He's not mad at you. You've changed your life over the past several months. He is still taking it slow. RHONDA: That is good. I hope Jennifer has left him alone. SHEILA: Sadly, no. She's been pestering him something fierce. RHONDA (her eyes darkening): Well, sounds like I have to have another little talk with that woman! SHEILA: Thanks, Rhonda, I would love that. RHONDA: No problem, Sheila. She will pay, I assure you of that. (Enter: Jacqueline Haller. She was asked to model to get her mind off of Lance's death. She is dressed in one of the showstopper gowns. Everyone is awestruck.) RHONDA: You look beautiful, Jacqueline. That gown looks perfect on you. JACQUELINE: Thank you, Rhonda. SHARON: I think it will be the hit of the show. ERIN: Let me get something for your hair. I remember my mom had something for it. (Erin goes to the office. She brings back a clip that had been in her family for years.) JACQUELINE: I couldn't wear that. ERIN: Nonsense. You'd look awesome in it. (Erin puts it in her hair.) SHEILA: It looks lovely. You need to be pampered tonight. I promised your dad I would. JACQUELINE (relenting): Thank you, Aunt Sheila. ERIN: My great aunt Sybbie gave that to me when she passed away; and since I don't have anyone to pass it on to, I was wondering if you would like it? JACQUELINE: Are you sure? It's a part of your family treasures. ERIN: You've become a part of my family, Jacqueline. When you helped me get settled here in Boston, you were the one who checked on me, got me food, everything. Even though your heart was broken, you became a big part of my life. You are family to me, Jacquie. JACQUELINE: I will do you and your great aunt Sybbie proud. ERIN: Of that, I have no doubt. (The stage manager beckons for Jacqueline to go out.) Scene Two The runway. The models look gorgeous, and Jacqueline is ravishing in the show stopper gown. Christina, the senior designer, is glowing with triumph. Rhonda and Allegra are thrilled; Sheila is beaming with pride. Dylan joins his sister. SHEILA: Dyl, hi there. DYLAN: Can't miss my sister's triumphant show. If I did, it would be a disaster! (Sheila laughs, and gives her twin a hug) SHEILA: I wouldn't have it any other way. I am glad my twin is with me. DYLAN: Today, I wouldn't be anywhere else. (Dylan puts his arm around his sister as they watch Jacqueline walk down the runway, with pride.) SHEILA: She's radiant. DYLAN: Yes, she is. This is exactly what was needed for her. (Enter: Anngelique. She is furious.) DYLAN: Anngie, what's wrong? SHEILA: You are about to explode. ANNGELIQUE: I am! That damned Jennifer Barrett is hovering around back here like a ghost! DYLAN: She wasn't invited! SHEILA: Yes, she isn't even supposed to BE around this building! She is breaking the restraining order, again! (Enter: Jennifer. She is smug. There are screams from the auditorium. Something is wrong. Christina is coming up.) CHRISTINA: My gown is splitting! What happened? (She glares at Jennifer.) I think I know. (Clarissa, Rhonda and Allegra are helping the sobbing Jacqueline backstage. Jennifer is laughing uproariously.) SHEILA: YOU! You did this! JENNIFER: Of course, I did! It was easy! I sabotaged Jacqueline's gown, because you did not choose ME! The greatest model in the world! JACQUELINE: Burn in hell, you bitch! You will pay for this! Trust me on that one! JENNIFER: I will not do any such thing! DYLAN (his eyes flashing): Oh yes, you will! JENNIFER: Oh, really?! And how do you think I am going to do so?! DYLAN (inspired): You're going to make a formal public apology to my sister, to Jacqueline, who you so humiliated in front of all of Boston! And then you will be leaving from this building and be escorted by the police to jail! JENNIFER: Go to hell! I will do no such thing! SHEILA (her manner fierce): If you do not, and you hear me good, Barrett, if you do not, I will spread word all over Boston that it was you who raped your own son, and the scandal on your head will be so ferocious that NOBODY will look at you with respect! JENNIFER (scared, but defiant): Go ahead! Mock me! That is all you do anyway! You all mock me! DYLAN: That is because that is all you do! You flaunt your disrespect for this city, my family and our friends with impunity! And it will be stopped! JENNIFER: No, it will not! ERIN (her British voice icy): Oh, yes, it will! Because, I want you to explain to these people why you were banned from the UK some years ago! (The group is stunned. Jennifer, most of all!) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell